Phoebe
by the Delhision
Summary: In this sequel to SoraUsako's unfinished masterpiece 'Double Baby Trouble', Gumball and Darwin are older and fathers of Phoebe, the rabbit left on their doorstep 10 years ago as a baby. Now her birth parents are back and want custody of Phoebe. This story shows that you don't have to be traditional to have a family, and how one man can make a difference. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**this is the sequel to Double baby trouble, Hope you like it. If you get confused just read the original as a reference.  
**

Chapter 1: 10 years later

Gumball sat at his kitchen table, a coffee mug in one hand and a doughnut in the other. he wore a red shirt over a white long-sleeve, his bangs were longer than they were when he was younger, and wore blue jeans that stood above his still bare feet. He was as immature and child like as he was when he was young, he had the job to support his inner child as a comedian. He smiled as he waited for his family to wake up, he had just returned from doing a gig in New York and was barely able to keep himself from running to wake them up and talk.

"Daddy Gumball!" he heard the all to familiar voice of his adoptive daughter. Phoebe was a pale white bunny with yellow hair, who wore a red dress similar to the ones she saw her aunt wear in old pictures. She ran across the room to tackle hug her dad. "Morning Phoebe. You miss me?" me asked with a goofy smile. "Of coarse, did you bring me anything from New York?" she asked hopefully. "Yep, you know I'm started to think that's all you look forward to when I come back." He responded with an evil grin. Phoebe gave a big humph, putting both hands on her hips. "Just kidding! Jeez!" Gumball admitted, turning to his bag to retrieve his surprise gift. He pulled a small box from the bag. "Wow, a cell phone!" she squealed with joy. "Thanks daddy Gumball!" she yelled giving him another big hug. "I spoil you. you know that?" he said jokingly, Phoebe released her father and ran from the room to work on her phone. "You really do." a voice commented from behind. Gumball turned to see his husband Darwin standing there, dressed in a suit and tie with a rainbow pin on his jacket. After college Darwin got a job at the rainbow factory with his mother Nicole in the legal department as the companies lawyer. Gumball smiled ear-to-ear after seeing Darwin standing in the kitchen. He bent over and gave Gumball a small kiss before pouring a cup of coffee for himself and sitting down opposite the happy feline. "So.. how was New York?" he asked, taking a sip from his to-go cup.

Phoebe sat in the family room, reading the instructions on how to activate her new phone. It wasn't an Apple or anything, but it would make her the most popular kid in school and she knew it. _'Wait till Sammy sees me with this."_ she thought to herself, the thought giving her a satisfied feeling. Then she heard the door bell ring. She waited for a moment for either Darwin or Gumball to answer the phone, but they were to deep in discussion to even hear it. Phoebe gave a slight shrug before carefully placing her phone onto the coffee table and skipping happily to the door. The moment she opened the door she was grabbed by a pair of outstretched hands. "Daddy!" she screamed in shock/fear. Soon the sounds of shattering glass and shoes hitting the floor were heard, and soon after Gumball and Darwin were at the front door. Gumball, who was now covered in coffee, grabbed Phoebe and pulled her away from the strangers on his porch. He held her like he did when she was younger and let her head rest on his shoulders as she cried uncontrollably.

Gumball was about to yell something at the strangers, but when he got a good look at them he thought differently. "Darwin take Phoebe inside." he said with authority, handing Phoebe to him. Darwin complied with the request and took Phoebe inside, whispering soothingly to her. Gumball shut the door behind them and turned to face the strangers. They were adult rabbits, one man one woman, with pale fur and a yellow puff tail. "Let me explain," the male rabbit pleaded. Gumball's face was no longer angry, but rather a calm seriousness. "We're Phoebe's parents, and.." he began before Gumball cut him off. "No we're her parents. We raised her, we provide for her, and we love her." He shouted back at the shocked rabbits. "Listen we left her with you because my father was abusive, not because we didn't love her. He's gone now and I want my baby back!" the female rabbit demanded. "No." Gumball answered simply, but forcefully. "What?" she asked shocked. "I said no. You abandoned her, we took her in. Why should Phoebe have two sets of parents abandon her?" he asked, hatred for the couple starting to cement it's self in Gumball's mind. "Fine we'll so you and your faggot boyfriend and we'll take Phoebe back!" she yelled directly into the young felines face. He stared back in a calm hate. "What state you folks from? because in this state I can shoot both your asses if I feel you threaten me or my family, and right now I feel very threatened." he responded, not backing away from the female rabbit. "Honey, we should go." the male rabbit said with a noticeable fear in his voice. the two rodents walked back to their car and drove of. But not before the women rolled down the window and screamed "Fuck you faggots!" as they drove off.

Gumball sighed and re-entered his house. "What did they want?" Darwin asked "I'll tell you later." he said calmly, taking deep breathes. He sat next to his daughter and husband on their couch, calming both himself and Phoebe down. "This is going to be tough." he muttered to himself, thinking about what the rabbits said. "Looks like I'm going to court." he mumbled.

**Hope you liked chapter 1. please review, no flames. If you liked this check out my other stories. I don't own tawog or Phoebe, they belong to Cartoon network and** **SoraUsako respectively. give every story and author a chance.**

** -the delhision**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own Tawog, not even Phoebe**

Chapter 2: 2 fighters, 2 thinkers

"And that's the story." Gumball concluded the story of Phoebe's birth parents to his bewildered husband. The sun was well set, and Phoebe was sound asleep in her room. "You mean we could loose our daughter?" Darwin asked softly as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "No, I won't let them. We're Phoebe's parents and we will beat them in court!" he promised, the fight in his eyes frightened Darwin, he had never seen Gumball this angry and this thirsty for blood before. "You and mom could work this case together!" the furious cat continued to ramble on. "We'll tear them a new ass hole Darwin. I promise!" he exclaimed, walking into the bedroom in a fit of rage. "I'm going to rest now, but come tomorrow were going to work on our case." he promised "You coming?" he asked. Darwin shook his head silently, he thought he had heard enough talking for one day and did not wish to add onto the noise. Gumball shrugged before closing the door and flicking off the lights. Darwin let his tears flow silently. _'We could loose her, it only takes one self righteous gay hating redneck on the jury to take her away.' _he thought to himself, collapsing onto the couch in a surge of sadness.

Hours passed, but the tears kept flowing. Darwin had spent the time by looking through a family photo album that Gumball had given him for his last birthday. Tears splattered harmlessly onto the plastic protected memories of his past. there were photos of Phoebe when she was just a few days into her new life as a Watterson. Darwin smiled, still crying as he watched ten years go by with the flip of some pages. About halfway through the book was a message "Only half the book is done because our lives together have only just begun. Let's fill the rest together! Love, Gumball". Darwin stared at the note before flipping through the blank pages. But they weren't blank to his eyes. He saw Phoebe blowing out more and more candles, her on the night of the prom, her first car, the day she gets married, and the day she had a child of her own. Darwin wept openly as he returned to the bitter truth that he may never be in any of these photos with her. He closed the book with great care and placed it on the table.

Darwin trudged through his house. It was much like the one he had grown up in, but slightly bigger and much cleaner due to the fact of there was only one child in this house. He stopped at his daughter's door, and slowly and silently pushed it open. There she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed. As soon as he saw her, his tears were replaced by a small, but loving smile. He walked carefully over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Those pictures will be taken, even if I'm not there. Please, enjoy them." he whispered more to himself than to his daughter before carefully crossing the floor and leaving the room. "You were the best thing to happen to me." he whispered before closing the door and going to bed.

* * *

"Sorry to disturb you so late at night but we need your legal help." the female rabbit known as Catherine brick said in a sweet voice to the suited rat that sat on the opposite end of the table. "It's no trouble at all." the lawyer responded. "It would be a great honor for me to win back your daughter for you, for a price of coarse." he said, perching his hands together to form a pyramid of sorts. "Thank you kindly Mr. Deller. But I want to make them pay for not giving me my daughter. In the form of a compensation check." she added with poison on her words and fire in her eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way." the rat responded greedily.

To the right of Catherine sat Harlon, her kind hearted husband. He sat in silence as he watched what was in his mind, two devils forming a pact. Harlon had been known to let his mind wander and have his heart have the best of him. He just couldn't help it, it was who he was. He sat there thinking about the blue cat he had met that morning _' Maybe he's right. Why should I abandon Phoebe, only to snatch her from a loving father? God, why did I ever let her get rid of my baby? God, I want to raise her, be a part of her life, but I don't want her to hate me and leave me to run away. I hope I didn't scare her this morning. I just was to excited, I can't believe I grabbed her. She cried, God, why did I have to do something so stupid like that. She probably hates me, my own little Phoebe probably hates me! I'm so sorry.'_ he begged to God to forgive him for what he had done. He begged and suffered in silence as he prayed to the lord that his will be done, and that the outcome be best for his little girl. No matter who wins custody.

"Harlon! We need you to sigh this." his wife barked. Harlon immediately complied, sighing the contract, in a way it felt like he was sighing away his soul. "Let's tear those gays a new ass hole!" Catherine exclaimed, bringing a smile to Mr. Deller, and a mournful sigh from Harlon. "God save my soul!" Harlon muttered as he got up and walked his wife to the car.

**Hoped you liked this story. Please review and favorite. no flames, especially on the characters stances on homosexuality. I am pro same sex marriage, but I will not apologize or censor Catherine, because that is not her character. Alson please check out my other in progress, Sad but True and the 2013 Tawog awards, hosted by Antr. Good bye and good luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: pain is the same**

Gumball sat in the passenger seat of Darwin's silver ford fusion. His face mirrored his inner feelings following the first day of custody court. He was pissed, no way around it. The day had not gone at all the way he had pictured it in his mind. The lawyer that the Brick's got was a rat in more than one way. He spouted insensitive nonsense about how two gay men couldn't raise a child correctly. How that it would stunt her mental growth because she didn't have a female figure to look up to. Gumball used all his self-control making sure he didn't just hop the bench and beat the living shit out of him. _'Those Brick basterds!'_ Gumball thought infuriated. he was so immersed in thought that he didn't notice Darwin open the car door and plop down into the driver's seat. Darwin gave one exhausted sigh, before twisting his keys in the ignition and driving away from the courthouse.

The rest of the car ride was driven in awkward silence, eventually the two returned to their humble suburban house. "That was not so bad." Darwin said hopefully, trying to get Gumball in a better mood. The drive home had taken longer than he realized it would and it was now dark outside. "Hey guys, how did it go?" a familiar ghost asked, appearing out of no where. "Horrible!" Gumball pouted, throwing himself onto the couch. "Sorry Carrie, thanks for watching Phoebe." the fish muttered unhappily to his friend, handing her some cash. Carrie gently closed Darwin's hand around the bills "You don't have to pay, It's fine. I am her godmother after all." she reassured. Carrie gave a small smile before teleporting away in the blink of an eye. Leaving Gumball and Darwin alone in the family room.

"Gumball," Darwin said as he sat next to the blue cat and slowly ran his fin through his hair "don't be too upset. It was only the first day, what did you expect the judge to just throw out the case?" he asked gently. "Gumball stood up, standing above Darwin. "I was hoping that the judge would realize how stupid this case was. They abandoned her, they forfeited their rights to be Phoebe's parents!" he stated, his voice getting louder and louder until it almost became a full fledged shout. Darwin just sat their, almost pathetically "They have a real case Gumball. They are her real parents." he said meekly. Gumball looked down on Gumball with eyes full of anger. "THEY ARE NOT HER PARENTS!" he yelled at the top of his voice, causing the over-sensitive fish to break down and cry. Gumball's ears fell and his anger turned to guilt, he had not meant to hurt Darwin's feelings. He fell onto the coach next to the weeping fish. "Hey, shhh. I'm sorry. I" he began "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME FOR THIS! THIS ISNT MY FAULT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF NOT LOVING PHOEBE AS MUCH AS YOU!" he shouted in pain filled words. Gumball stared at him surprised at his outburst. "I never said that." he replied calmly. "YOUMIGHT AS WELL HAVE!" Darwin yelled back. Gumball hung his head in shame, Darwin immediately calmed himself, breathing in deep breathes. "I'm so sorry." he said meekly. "Yea, so am I." the two didn't move from their spots, until Gumball gave Darwin a surprise hug and started to cry on his shoulder. Darwin comforted the cat quietly. They promised never to yell again.

* * *

Meanwhile in her bedroom Phoebe had overheard the entire shouting match. She wept bitterly in her bed, not wanting to upset them even more. She rolled over and glanced at the phone on her bedside table. She grabbed it and punched in seven didgets. the phone started to ring, "Hello this is Catherine." a cheerful voice answered. "Stop making my daddies mad. They just got in a big argument because of you. Leave me and my daddies alone." Phoebe told the women that claimed to be her mother through the phone. Then, without another word, hung up on her. She rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes for sleep. But instead all she was met with was hours of deep thought. A tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

"Who was it honey?" Harlon asked his wife, who was returning from the other room of their cheap motel room. He was laying down ion the bed watching some cop show "It was our daughter and I think we have a new tool to use to get her back." she announced cheerfully. "Great how?" Harlon asked after straightening himself in the bed, intrigued by his wife's surprising announcement. "She just called me and said that we made those two homos so mad that they had a shouting match." the word 'homos' immediately turned Harlon's smile into a frown. "She asked us to give it up because they were fighting!" she said over joyed. "That's awful!" Harlon uttered in horror in reaction to his Wife's ear-to-ear grin "We could call her to the stand and make it look like it's a bad environment for a child." she said gleefully. "But we made it a bad environment." Harlon pointed out a bit downhearted. "So? We won't tell anyone that." she said happily. Harlon swallowed a nervous lump in his throat before talking "Maybe we should drop the case." he said in a harmless tone. "What?!" Catherine shouted, standing menacingly over her husband. "I'm just saying maybe this isn't the best way. Maybe we could move out here and be a part of her life with Gumball and Darwin. That way we're with her, and she doesn't feel abandoned." Harlon explained. Catherine reached over to the tv, and in an incredible feat of stranght, threw it at her husband. It landed with a thud on his chest. "Honey!" Harlon pleaded, raising his arms to defend himself. She struck him again and again, mostly clustering her blows in his face, but using some low blows too. After minutes of savage beating she stood up over the bruised and bloodied rabbit. "I'm going to forgive you this time, just be thankful you have a wonderful wife like me." she said to the whimpering man. "Now go take a shower, your all bloody." she demanded, he whimpered as he got up and ran to the bathroom, hoping for a place to escape her fury.

**Please review, no flames. I don't own Tawog.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is the end.**

Chapter 4: the end

"OK, would the prosecuting like to have any more witnesses or character witnesses to take the stand?" the judge asked, ready to close the case that had already eaten up to much of his day. "Yes your honor." the rat lawyer added, standing before the crowd. "We would like Phoebe Watterson to take the stand. The crowd that had gathered to watch the case and report on it, all started to murmur at this surprising request. the Judge gave a bewildered nod, allowing the witness to come forward. Phoebe walked down the center aisle to the court, looking nervously around the room. She entered the witness both, was sworn in, and the rat lawyer soon began his questions. Gumball and Darwin sat stunned to see their daughter called to testify infront of the crowd.

"So Phoebe," the rat began with a squeak, "Did you or did you not make a phone call to my client regarding this case?" he asked the nervous young girl. "Yes." she mumbled into the microphone. "And did you say that your parents were arguing loudly?" he said, treading back and forth across the court. "Yes, but..." she said before being cut off by the talking rat. "So what your saying is that you live in a violent environment?" Phoebe started to panic, "Of coarse not." The rat turned to her "Well which is it? Did they yell or not, and may I remind you that you are under oath." he reminded, by yelling at the young and scared rabbit. She soon burst into tears, blabbering on while still being pestered by the lawyer.

Harlon sat at his desk, the sight that greeted him disturbed him. "That's right cry! Make it convincing." his wife whispered, twisting a pen in her hands, glad to see the reaction, feeling it gave them a better chance to win. Harlon stood up, "Your honor! I would like Phoebe to be excused from the booth." he asked suddenly. The rat lawyer gave him a 'shut up' glace. "Disregard that your honor. We would like to continue to ask the witness questions." The lawyer retaliated. Cathy looked at her husband with sudden hate in her eyes. "I'll allow it." the judge said absentmindedly. The rat continued to barrage Phoebe with questions. "Dismiss the case, let her stay with them!" Harlon demanded, unable to see his daughter crying and willing to do anything to stop her suffering. "Done!" the judge said happily, slamming the gavel to the desk. "What are you doing?!" Cathy asked, in a voice even the devil would be frightened by. Harlon did not look at her, watching Phoebe run to Darwin and Gumball who hugged her tight. "What I had to." he said with tears, realizing that he would probably never see his daughter again. Cathy clenched the pen in her hands and plunged it into Harlon's arm. He shrieked in pain, turning all attention to him. Soon the bailiffs came and dragged Cathy away, someone could be heard in the crowd walking to 911.

Darwin walked over to Harlon, who was sitting in a chair and clenching his arm tightly, a large red stain visible through his white shirt. "Thank you." the talking fish mumbled to the surprised rabbit. "Yea, no problem." he said with a sigh. Darwin sat next to him while the ambulance was on it's way. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, curious. "Well Cathy has always had a short temper," he started with a gesture to his wounds, "And she seemed really happy with you. It's a father's job to keep their kids happy." he said, extending his unharmed hand to Darwin. "Harlon Block." he said, Darwin grabbed the bloody hand. "Darwin Watterson." The two sat there, as the ambulance arrived Harlon got in one last request. "Forgive me." he begged before men in emergency uniforms took him away. Leaving Darwin their stunned.

* * *

6 months later-

The door rang at the Watterson house, as children ran amuck and adults lounged outside, Darwin went to the door. He opened it to see Harlon standing there with a wrapped present in hand. "Hey Darwin." he said nervously. Darwin gave him a warm smile, "Your a little late, but she is about to blow out her candles. Come on!" he said as he lead him to the backyard. The tune Happy Birthday was being sung, Darwin and Harlon both started in as they waded through the large crowd of people to see Phoebe blow out her candles. She did in one big huff, "Present time!" Darwin shouted, Phoebe ran to a mountain of presents excited. "Which one should I open first Daddy Darwin?" Phoebe asked, ready to tear into the colorful mound. Darwin gave Harlon a push toward her. "Why don't you open Harlon's first?" he asked. Harlon nervously approached the 11 year old, afraid that she would still hate him, he wouldn't blame her if she did. She took the box from his hands and cautiously unwrapped it. "It's the new Daisy the donkey!" she shrieked with joy. She wrapped her arms around Harlon before turning to show her friends.

The party went on for hours, eventually Harlon found himself talking to Gumball. "So she's going away for how long?" the cat asked Harlon. "12 years for abuse and assault." he replied, referring to his absent wife. "But we did get a divorce after the stabbing." he added. "Good, your alright Harlon, but Cathy, yikes!" he said, cringing at the name. He sighed "She's your daughter as much as mine." Gumball started, perking Harlon's downed ears. "Drop by any time, Consider yourself one of the family." he said, taking a sip from his beer. "Thank you so much." Harlon smiled, hugging Gumball. "Thank you."

**Well that's it, the end. If you feel like I screwed it up, or want to make a sequel or a prequel, please contact the original author of double baby trouble, Please review and favorite.**


End file.
